Future of Time
by DustyDesk
Summary: Idea is basically from Code Geass such as the Knightmare Frames, But otherwise must of this part of the Story is different


The year was 2060 and the world was in a state of panic. We were in the middle of the world's third Great War. It wasn't World War III. That happened in 2015. Since then 3 wars that involve the whole world and other planets as well. Earth was now a waste land full of dust and sand. The human race was now called the Alliance of One. Factions have torn away from the Alliance. All have been destroyed. But one, just one faction called the, "The Order of All". They are some of the world's best warriors of destruction. But, the Alliance of One was the world's most technological advanced in the world.

"This is the AOS Webster to all other frequencies' on this line does anyone read me?" The Captain of the Space ship says. He walked over to the Com Director. "You're sure all lines are open," He says. The Com. Director nods his head. "This is the Alliance of One Ship Webster calling all open frequencies we are in a blackout, this is an emergency I repeat we need help," The Captain smiled and looked at the Ships computer. He's looking confused on how the ship's power is off but the computer system and the com's were still working.

A ship comes out from the AOS Webster's port side. "Oh thank Jesus! We got help!" The Captain yelled. Everyone cheered and was happy to see the ship. "What the Hell is that," A man yells. The Captain types into his computer and the main computer screen looks inward on the ship. "Oh shit, that's one of the Order's ships isn't it," The captain said. Everyone was silent and didn't say a thing.

An ICBM is shot out of the ship and is headed for the Webster. "God help us all," The captain said for the last time. The ICBM took the matter of seconds to hit the Webster. The ship was torn into pieces from the missile. The enemy ship took off into the depth of space not to be seen for a long time.

An alarm goes off at a 12 by 12 room with only a bed and an alarm in it. The man taps the clock and turns the alarm off. "Jesus….5 already…" The man said. He was tall, short brown hair, with brown eyes, and a medium build. He got up and unzipped his bed. He took out a pair of clothes and walked out of his room. He went to the Military Section of the showers and saw that no one was in there. He unchanged and took a shower with the water turned to cold.

He got out of the shower and put on fresh clothes and leaving the old clothes on the floor. He walked to a set of doors reading "Section 56" on it. He looked up at the camera and it took a picture of his eyes. The doors opened and he walked in the room.

"How you doing Jim?" He asked.

"Alex I'm doing well how are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Life is a burden,"

"Long night at the bar last night?"

Alex smiled and Jim smiled back. Alex walked up to a wall reading "Tier 1". He signed in on a piece of paper and grabbed a pair of keys. He went to a set of boxes and picked up one. He put in the key and turned it. He opened the top of the box and there was a USB inside of it and a M9 pistol inside of it. He put the M9 in the back of his pants and put the USB inside of his pocket. He put the box down and locked it up. He put the key away and left Section 56.

He walked out to another door that read Section 88 Military Personal Only. He put his thumb on the pad and opened the door. The room was filled with all types of Military Vehicles. To tanks, Humvees, ATV's, Apache Helicopters, and Blackhawks. The land vehicles were on the floor were Alex was. The air vehicles were on a shelf about 100 feet above the tanks. "Tinker Toys I have to say they are stupid," Alex said.

A bunch of people were all crowded in a corner of the hanger watching the TV. Alex walked up to the group of people and he asked what was going on. They said that the Webster had been shot down. Alex eyes opened in amazement that the Webster was shot down. "They say that Tier 1 is going to be sent out," A woman said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tier 1 are a bunch of girls they can't do crap," The man said near the TV. Alex smiled and took the USB out of his pocket and looked at the man. It read T1 on the USB and the man looked away.

"T1 operators T1 Operators report to Hanger A6 for briefing," An intercom said.

Alex walks to the hanger and joins up with a few others that are T1 Operators. "Ladies and gentlemen," Alex said. They all nodded at him and walked together. "What the hell happened up in Space last night," Alex asked. One of the five said, "Lord knows, the ships camera took pictures of another ship but we can't get a clear look at the flag on the ship," Alex nodded and looked at one of the women in the group. Her name was Stephanie. She was a brunette and was good looking. Better than the other woman and the other man.

"Will as you all know the Webster was shot down last night by an ICBM," Tim said.

"Shit, that's a hell of a lot of fire power for a ship to be caring," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"To carry an ICBM on a ship is hard to do, especially to shoot it off one," Tim said.

"That must have taken a lot of juice in the opposite direction,"

"I'm still losing you both,"

"For an ICBM to be shot out of a ship would put so much energy in one direction,"

"Then the ship would have to shoot their thrusters into the opposite direction so they would stay still, life's a bitch," Alex said.

They got to the hanger and saw a station there with computers and TV's all powered up with operators using them all. A man wearing a white beret with a hammer on it was directing the station. His name was Sam, he was tall not built at all, and had blonde hair. "God, they went all out," Alex said. Tim slapped the back of Alex's head and went to Sam.

"I need SAT 15 to get a live feed on what's left up their now," Sam said.

They all stood in a line waiting for Sam to realize that they were there. Sam looked at the 5 and smiled and went back to ordering the people to get a live feed faster. "Colonel what is happening up their?" Alex asks. The colonel looks at the five and rolled his eyes. "As you may know the Webster was shot down in space, with an ICBM, and by the way this all happened within a Green Zone," Sam says. "That can't be right the Colony on Mar's has that Section cleared off, there couldn't have been an Order ship in that Sector of space," Jill said who is the other woman on the team.

"That's the problem we have, no way in hell could it of been part of the Order, but this ship did have an Order flag painted on it," Sam said.

"Framing the Order so that we can go to war with the Order, that's what this group was trying to do aren't I right," Alex said.

Sam nodded and typed something on his laptop. "Connection coming up in 5 seconds sir!" a man yells. The main screen turned blue and it then turned black. "What's this," Sam said. "Standby," a man says. The man continues to type on the computer and the screen changes back to blue. "There's an Electrical Dismiss in this Sector sir, rerouting to another SAT, see if we can see what's happening there," The Screen turned into a picture with debris all over the area. The Webster was torn into pieces, nothing was intact.

"Found the Dismiss Sir," one of the operators said.

"What kind?" Sam asks.

"Strong kind And I mean strong, The Order can't even get their hands on this Type of Dismiss,"

Alex looked at the operator and looked back at the screen. "Inside deal," Alex says. Tim nods and speaks to Alex silently. Stephanie looks at Alex and Tim and wonders what their talking about. "Sir, send me and Alex up, we will see what's happening," Tim says. Sam shakes his head and says, "No, till we send an EMP charge up there, no one is going up there, The Mars Colony is starting to section the place up so, you're on standby, till then everyone is grounded for Space activity," Alex and Tim left to go to walk.

"This is an inside job," Tim says.

"It has to be, that Dismiss was a D-IIV, we don't even have our hands on that," Alex says.

"That Dismiss is turned off already, so why won't he let us go up there," Tim says.

"What do you mean that the Dismiss is off?" Alex asks.

"The Colony on Mars is somehow allowed to go near, it," Tim says.

"So?"

"The Colony on Mars is the area 51 of this System; they do all kinds of projects that we don't even know about, us Alex! We became known only a month ago, and the Order is scared shitless because of us,"

Stephanie starts to walk behind Alex and Tim trying to hear what their talking about. Alex notices that their being followed and he tells Tim quietly. Tim nods and they enter a hall full of doors. Alex and Tim enter one without Stephanie seeing which one. "Think she saw us?" Tim said. Alex smiles and then the door opens with Stephanie there looking at the two of them. "Yes, I do," Alex said. "What are you two doing in this hot, crammed room?" She said. Alex smiled and came out of the room with Tim.

"Let's talk later," Alex said.

Alex starts walking with Stephanie to the Mech's. "What's cooking good looking?' Alex said smiling. She smiled and asks, "You doing anything tomorrow?" Alex smiled and said he was doing nothing and that he would love to see her.

"We'll talk later okay," Alex said.

Alex walks into the Mech Station Room. "Welcome Trainees to what is The Tier 1 Mech room, were the latest technology." A Instructor said to some kids, "That can turn into a space craft to a F-22 Fighter Jet, than ladies and gentlemen can turn into a humanoid robot, that can wield a variety of weapons. To a .30 mm GAU-8 which is built in its shoulder area. To an energy sword that can cut through almost anything the world has ever seen, which is held in either the left or right leg. Also with a Bofors 40 mm shell. That is carried in the back of the machine " Alex smiled and went to his Mech. He opened the hatch that let him in the cockpit. He sat down in his chair, to see a dashboard full of meters, switches, and joysticks. He plugged in the USB in a USB port. He then typed a code on his keypad.

"How's my baby doing?" Alex says.

"Hello Sir how are you doing this fine day," A male voice says.

"Not bad not bad, any updates on weapons or no,"

"Yes, actually they are upgrading the fuel tank to hold, about 1,000 more lbs of fuel, also a new particle cannon, which odds are you can change the shape of the projectile,"

"That sounds beautiful," Alex said.

"Shall we go get an upgrade Sir," The machine said.

"Let's Jack lets," Alex said.

The hatch to the cockpit closes and makes an airtight seal sound when it closes. He puts on a helmet which shows him all the information about the Mech. He straps himself inside the Mech with 5 seatbelts. The Mech which is in the state of an f-22 uses its engines to taxi outside the hanger which then takes off. "To Base 57 Sir?" Jack said. Alex says yes and cruises to the base.


End file.
